De Como James Conquisto a Lily
by Baby-kotori-sama
Summary: Bueno, esta historia trata de todas las cosas que tuvieron que cambiar (James) para que Lily acepte salir con el. James va a tener que madurar un poco gracias a otro personaje...5 CAPITULO ARRIBA ! Mucho mas Lily y James, Mas Merodeadores, mas sobre SOl.
1. Default Chapter

N/A: notas de la autora (osea yo=))  
  
YA SE QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SI FUERAN MIOS ESTARIA ESCRIBIENDO EL 6 LIBRO PARA NO MATAR DE CURIOSIDAD A MIS LECTORES Y TOMANDOME UNAS VACACIONES EN JAPON ( CON TODA LA PLATA QUE TENGO)  
  
ASI QUE NO ME DENUNCIEN NO TENGO PLATA NI NADA Y NO GANO PLATA CON ESTO ASI QUE NO GANARIAN NADA DE NADA. LA UNICA QUE ME PERTENECE ES SOL ASI QUE TAMPOCO ME LA QUITEN (PERO ME TEMO QUE NO VALE NADA, BUAAA).  
  
PD: Perdonen las faltas de ortografia vallan a quejarse con mi profe de lengua y veran...  
  
SUPLICO REVIEWS SUPLICO SUPLICO, ME TIRO AL PISO Y ME HAGO LA MUERTITA, ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Bueno les dedico este capitulo a mi unica lectora, mi querida Jou-chan ( si, se que esto no merece ser dedicado ni a una rata pero bueno..) y claro a todas las fanaticas de Harry y Co. como yo.   
  
De Como James Conquisto a Lily   
  
James era (N/A: como todas sabemos) el mejor buscador que Gryffindor habia tenido en mucho tiempo, ademas de uno de los chicos mas lindos, simpatico, divertido, engreido, inmaduro y molesto de todo el colegio. Titulo que compartia con uno de sus mejores amigos, el ultra-conocido por todas las damas que pisaban Hogwarts Sirius Black, solo que a este se le aunmentaba ser de muy buena familia y estar lleno de plata hasta el tope. Por lo cual era quizas el unico hombre con mas fans que Potter, cosa que no era en lo absoluto facil.   
  
Pero para Potter habia una sola cosa que no lo dejaba dormir: Lilian Evans, una de las pocas chicas de la escuela que podia resistir sus encantos y no solo eso, sino que ademas, lo odiaba. La razon por la cual a James le importaba tanto lo que Lily Evans pensaba de el le resulta desconocida, quizas era por el hecho que no soportaba que alla alguien que se le resistiera o quizas el solo tenia curiosidad por saber la razon del odio hacia él... Es decir, Lilian no era la unica a la cual no le caia bien (aunque si una de las pocas). Si bien no era en especial hermosa, habia algo en ella que no podia negar que le resultaba atractivo, claro que el moriria antes de confesarlo y siempre le restaba importancia, aunque no habia logrado engañar a sus amigos, le conocian demasiado, ademas, aunque no lo pareciera James era un pesimo mentiroso, sobre todo cuando trataba de disimular lo de Lily. Habia estando trantando de conquistar desde que la conocio en segundo año, ya que habian terminado siendo, por voluntad del destino, compañeros en pociones y algo en ella lo habia deslumbrado desde un primer momento, era la primera y ultima vez que James tenia asistencia perfecta a una clase, ni siquiera habia llegado tarde una sola vez. En esa epoca los merodeadores todabia no eran demasiado conocidos, ni el habia entrado el el equipo de Gryffindor aun, solo era un muchacho comun y corriente, quizas demasiado entusiasta e inquieto, pero estaba seguro de que Lily no lo odiaba en lo absoluto. Lo que le habia molestado era algo posterior a aquello. Pero no tenia la mas palida idea de lo que era.   
  
Mientras pensaba en ello por vez numero mil una mirada atras de unas gruesas gafas se poso en él y distrajo su atencion.  
  
-¿Sr. Potter esta prestando atencion a mi clase o no?   
  
- Claro profesora, trasformaciones es una de mis clases favoritas!  
  
Se escucharon unas risitas en todo el salon, todas las miradas se posaron en James.  
  
- Entonces ud. me podra decir cual es el movimiento que hay que realizar para la tranformacion de un ratón a una tetera.  
  
- La verdad profesora es que no he entendido bien la ultima parte del movimiento.  
  
- Por supuesto que no lo ha hecho Potter, por la simple razon que yo estaba explicando la conversion de un pajaro a un sombrero, no de un ratón a tetera.   
  
Las risitas se convirtieron en carcajadas que inundaron toda la clase.   
  
- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y detencion despues de clase Sr. Potter. Bien clase, continuamos donde nos habiamos quedado.  
  
James estaba sonrojado por la verguenza, pero no presto atencion tampoco al resto de la clase de la Prof. McGonagall porque su mirada se poso en cierta chica que lo miraba con algo de resentimiento?. Y él no dejo de observarla hasta que se hizo la hora del descanso, sin percatarse de que dos pares de ojos lo miraban a el con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Chicos esperenme!- dijo James tratando de llamar la atencion de sus amigos.- Necesito su ayuda para planear algo en contra de Mc Pollo.  
  
- Vamos amigo, sabes que ella tiene razon- dijo Remus, siendo el perfecto debia tratar de evitar la mayor cantidad de problemas posibles.  
  
- Eso lo dices porque no sabes el castigo que me ha dado!  
  
- Vamos, que puede ser tan terrible que no lo hayas cumplido antes- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora Sirius.  
  
- Debo ayudar en la bibloteca toda la semana despues de clase una hora!, odio la bibloteca, solo las ratas andan por alli.  
  
- Pues yo creo que es un lugar bastante interesante- agrego Remus.  
  
- Ademas, quien te dice? quizas conoscas a una rata interesante- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara en el rostro como casi siempre.  
  
- Si, seguro- dijo incredulo James.  
  
- Hace un lindo dia, porque no vamos afuera- dijo Remus.  
  
- La verdad es que ya me estoy encojiendo de tanto estar encerrado- dijo Peter, era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la conversacion.  
  
- Si, mi piel necesita un poco de sol y mis ojos ver unos cuantos cuerpos- Reflexciono Sirius- Verdad Cornamenta? no querrias ver alguno en especial?  
  
- Eh? que significan esas miradas- refiriendose a Sirius, Remus y Peter que se les habia unido.- a quien se supone que quiero mirar?  
  
- Jajaja, oye somos tu amigos recuerdas?. No hay ningun secreto tuyo para nosotros.   
  
- Si, bueno, Quien?  
  
- Evans, claro. Hace miles de años que vas por ella no? se te nota hasta en los ojos, ademas siempre te acomodas el pelo cuando ella se acerca, y pones tu mejor sonrisa seductora, que claro, no es como la mia pero es algo.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Vamos Canuto SIEMPRE me acomodo el pelo no solo cuando esta Evans. Y mi sonrisa es mucho mejor y mas atractiva y sexy que la tuya.  
  
- WAaaa, chico que autoestima, quieres que lo pongamos a prueba?  
  
- Despues Canuto, ahora tengo temas mas importantes que tratar como la venganza de la MC Pollo o el partido del fin de semana contra Hufflepuff, si queremos la copa hay que trabajar.  
  
- Valla que responsable eres cuando se trata de Quidditch Cornamenta.- dice Remus.  
  
- JAjajajajaja, Lunatico, yo simpre soy responsable.  
  
- Pues entonces sera mejor que valla a cumplir su castigo, Sr. Potter- James miro hacia atras donde se encontraba su profesora de transformaciones con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Disculpe profesora ya estaba llendo. -dijo James antes de que la profesora le bajara diez puntos mas a Gryffindor y le diera una semana mas de castigo. Dejando a tres amigos rojos de la risa.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
James iba apurado hacia la biblioteca sin mirar mucho, ni siquiera a sus admiradoras a las que solia dedicarles una mirada especial. Queria terminar lo mas rapido posible su castigo ( y lo menos dolorosamente posible tambien) para poder irse a la practica de Quidditch a la cual con suerte solo llegaria unos 15 minutos tarde, de la nada aparecio una chica llena de libros y cuadernos que obiamente no vio a nuestro apurado James chocando inevitablemente con el. Todas las cosas fueron a parar al suelo, incluyendo a nuestros protagonistas, llendo a parar todas las hojas a distintos lugares cubriendo el piso del pasillo.   
  
- Oh, disculpame fue mi culpa... estaba llevando todos estos libros no te vi, lo siento estas bien?.- dijo la portadora de los libros mientras se levanta.   
  
James que habia quedado un poco aturdido por la caida miro a la persona que estaba a su lado: era una chica que no la conocia, de unos 16 años, llevaba el escudo de Hufflepuff, el pelo castaño claro atado en una trenza y se veia relamente preocupada por el, una persona a la cual ni sisquiera conocia o si? quizas era alguna fan o algo asi...   
  
- No te preocupes, estoy bien y tu?- no podia mas que ser amable con alguien tan... amable.- Te ayudo con esos libros? a donde los llevas ?  
  
- Oh, no no te preocupes, puedo yo sola, iba a devolverlos a la bibloteca pero me habia olvidado uno, y como debo entregarlos a todos juntos estaba intentado volver a mi sala comun a buscarlos.  
  
- Bueno, ve a buscalo mientras yo recojo esto.  
  
- No, no ibas apurado seguramente tienes algo mejor que hacer.  
  
- En realidad iba a bibloteca... asi que no es molestia.   
  
- Muchas, muchas gracias- dijo la chica mientras continuaba corriendo.  
  
- Que chica tan rara...- penso James empezando a recojer todas esas hojas. Miro una de ellas y vio que eran apuntes de transformaciones, lo sabia porque el mismo habia estudiado eso el año anterior. Junto todo y llevo hasta la biblioteca, normalmente no se hubiera portado tan caballeroso pero es que los ojos de la chica se veian tan tristes que sintio la necesidad de ayudarla o quizas solo era que la amabilidad de Lunatico lo habia contajeado...  
  
- Disculpe vengo a dejar estos libros y a... - James trago saliva y se desacomodo el pelo como siempr lo hacia - Tu trabajas aqui?- pregunto poniendo su voz mas sexy.  
  
- Se ve que no vienes muy seguido por aqui, gran jugador- respondio duramente una voz femenina acompañada de una fiera mirada.   
  
- Vamos Evans, deja de hacerte la dura y sal este fin de semana conmigo a Hogsmeade.  
  
- Hasta cuando te tango que decir que ni loca? en cuantos idiomas quieres que te lo diga? Entiendelo nunca voy a salir con alguien como tu.  
  
- Por que? que tengo de malo?  
  
- Vamos Potter, eres engreido, inmaduro, maltratas a la gente solo porque no te cae bien o solo para divertite tu o a tus amigos, y estas todo el tiempo tratando de llamar la atencion, y podria seguir asi hasta mañana pero seria una total perdida de tiempo.   
  
- A mi no me molestaria en lo absoluto- otra sonrisa sexy.  
  
- Ahhh!! me exasperas, fuera!.  
  
- No puedes correrme, es un lugar publico.  
  
- Me iria si pudiera, pero no puedo asi que te suplico que te vallas - Lo siento pero tengo detencion aqui asi que te vas a tener que ir llendo tu si quieres.  
  
- Jajajajajajaaja, lo sabia no podia haber otra razon por la cual entraras a la bibloteca. Pero y todos esos libros?  
  
- Ah, son de una chica, solo la ayude a traerlos hasta aca.  
  
- Ahhh, lo debi imaginar una de tus admiradoras no?  
  
- Que? nada que ver...  
  
- Ohhh, gracias por haberme ayudado ha sido muy gentil de tu parte- la chica de Hufflepuff habia regresado y dandose cuenta que interrumpia algo- Lo siento, no me habia dado cuenta que ...  
  
- Sol! no te preocupes.  
  
- No, no uds sigan.  
  
- Pero si no estabamos en nada, que es lo que necesitas?  
  
- Este.... Aca esta el libro que me faltaba y el resto son estos.  
  
- Ahh, asi que todos estos libros eran los tuyos. Que hacia este con ellos?  
  
- Ah, tropezamos por accidente en el pasillo y el fue tan amable de ayudarme a traerlos hasta aca mientras yo iba a busca este otro, espero no haber creado algun problema...  
  
- No para nada- dijo Lily mirandolo incredulo a James que tenia una sonrisa puesta ya que habia demostrado ser mas de lo que esperaban.  
  
- Muchas gracias Lily, te vere mañana.  
  
- De nada Sol, vuelve cuando quieras- respondio Lily mientras Sol se alejaba de la bibloteca corriendo y James se quedaba pasmado mirandola.  
  
- Sabes, cuando tratas bien a las personas no eres tan horrible Evas.  
  
- Yo trato bien a todo el mundo que trata bien al resto.  
  
- Que me quieres decir?  
  
- Nada que no te alla dicho antes.  
  
- Pero... tu que haces aqui?  
  
- Ahhhh, Madam Irma Pince no se sentia bien asi que la estoy reemplazado estos dias, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que... ayyyyyyyyyyy nooooo tu no, me dijo que iba a enviar alguien para ayudarme.  
  
- Valla, valla parece que el destino nos une Evans.  
  
- No puedo creer la mala suerte que tengo hoy. Primero lo de .... ayyyyyy que te tengo que andar yo contando mis cosas a alguien como tu! mejor vete a acomodar estos libros.   
  
- Oye, quien te has creido? no eres mi jefa.   
  
- Me temo que si Sr. engreido, tu eres mi ayudante. Asi que vamos.  
  
- Me parece que esto no va a ser tan aburrido despues de todo...No doy mas para contarles a los chicos - penso Canuto. - Pero... me pregunto quien sera aquella chica tan triste, despues lo averiguare nada escapa de las manos de los merodeadores, jejeje...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bien hasta aqui les dejo la primera parte de la historia, despues se va a ir poniendo un poquito mas oscura. Les ruego por Reviews, porfa, asi la voy seguir escribiendo mas seguido. Prometo respondeles a todos, tomatasos lo que sea, espero que les haya gustado. 


	2. Llanto y secreto

N/A: Bueno pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Puede que me halla quedado algo corto pero espero que les guste. He pensado que este Fic dure 4 o 5 capitulos, espero que me quede como quiero!!!. Dejenme Reviews pleaaaseeeeeee pleaseeee sino van a tener el tercero el año del arquerooo!!! si, si los estoy amenazando! Vamos escribanme!!! Se los suplico, me hacen tan feliz!  
  
  
  
BUENO, YA SE SABE QUE NINGUN DE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS ECEPTO SOL, NO ESTOY GANANDO NADA DE PLATA NI VIOLO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR NI NADA, ASI QUE EN VEZ DE ANDARME DENUNCIANDO DIGANLE QUE ESCRIBA EL SEXTO QUE BASTANTE ES LO QUE HIZO EN EL QUINTO! BUAAA! ( los que lo lleyeron saben a que me refiero). Si me la roban a Sol los matoooo!!!   
  
( se que nadie la quiere pero de todas maneras es miaaa!).   
  
  
  
Bueno, como prometi voy a responder todoos los Reviews que me dejaron hasta ahora:  
  
  
  
YUKI-CHAN: bueno a vos que te puedo decir que ya no sepas? gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te guste esta segunda parte!   
  
Al menos se que siempre va a ver aunque sea un persona que lea mi historia! gracias amiga!.  
  
SYRINGEN: hola! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mucho mi fic, mas adelante te vas a enterar como la conocio Lily a Sol, es muy probable que sea como tu dices de Sol y James pero no se si de la manera que tu crees ; P . Gracias por escribirme!.  
  
MAXIE2: estoy muy contenta que te guste la idea de la bibloteca, jejeje creo que lo que pasa no va como tu creias pero ya va a empezar el romance dentro de poco tiempo...  
  
JULILI: JAJAJAJA, ves que no me he tardado tanto asi te he ahorrado lo malo que me ibas a enviar! James continua con su actitud de bueno pero no estoy segura por cuanto tiempo... jeejeee  
  
PAO BLOOM: gracias por el review! espero que no hayas muerto de la intriga ! jajaja.  
  
LILY_EVANS_17: Claro que Lily es dura con el ( que mala es esa chica, jejeje) pero no por mucho tiempo, creo que esta a punto de cambiar....  
  
IRENOLA: aqui esta la continuacion como tu querias, espero que te guste como va quedando!   
  
Obiamente agradesco a todos los que han leido este fic!!! y les agradesco los que me vallan a escribir pronto, jejeje :P   
  
HOEEEEE! ESPERO NO HACER ESTADO MUY PESADA HOY ! MEJOR LES DEJO QUE LEAN!   
  
  
  
  
  
De Como James Conquisto a Lily  
  
Capitulo 2: Llanto y secreto  
  
James cayo a la cama agotado, habia sido un laarrgooo dia: todas las clase, mas el castigo en la bibloteca, la practica con el equipo, y despues tuvo que hacer algo de tareas ademas de estudiar para una prueba de encantamientos que tendria el dia siguiente, si un largo dia.  
  
Cerro los ojos dormitando cuando algo volvio a su mente ¿ quien demonios era Sol? se habia olvidado de preguntarle a Lily, era muy probable que no le quisiera decir, casi estaba escuchando en su cabeza la voz de Lily diciendo: ¿ Es que acaso no soportas que alguien no caiga bajo tus encantos Potter o es que quieres que se una a tu club de admiradoras?. De solo pensarlo esbozo una tibia mueca, queria volver a escuchar la voz de ella aunque fuera insultandolo y con este ultimo deseo descubierto se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente un fuerte ruido lo desperto, una lechuza se golpeaba la cabeza contra el vidrio de la habitacion. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse le abrio la ventana al pajaro impaciente, era la lechuza de Sirius con una carta para el. En ese momento se percato que se encontraba solo en la sala ¿ y los demas? seguramente... Noooo!!! estaba llegando tarde a clases. Se vistio como pudo en menos de tres minutos sin preocuparse por peinarse ni nada, tomo la carta y sus libros mientras salia disparado hacia el pasillo. Cual era la primera clase del dia ? un momento, que dia era hoy? analizo que el tenia practica los Miercoles asi que debia ser Jueves... entonces le tocaba... no podia recordar!, siempre le podia preguntar a algunos de sus amigos. La sala comun se encontraba vacia, era muy tarde... Listo, tenia encantamiento, el aula no se encontraba demasiado lejos de alli. Corrio con todas sus fuerzas, lo unico que le falta era otra semana de libros aunque asi pudiera estar con Lily...  
  
Practicamente patio la puerta para entrar lo que produjo risas generales y la mirada desaprobatoria del profesor. Pero este se encontraba tan interesado en su propia clase que le resto importancia al hecho.  
  
- Oye Potter no deberias llegar tarde a tantas clases o no podremos ganar la copa de las casa este año!- le dijo una compañera de Gryffindor al salir de la clase.   
  
- Si, lo siento!.- respondio mientras la chica se alejaba.- que sensible como si ella nunca hubiera llegado tarde a ninguna clase...- se quejo con sus amigos- y uds por que demonios no me despertaron?  
  
- Lo intentamos, pero te veias tan lindo durmiendo...- rio Remus   
  
- Ademas parecias estar disfrutando mucho, repetias constantemente: Lily, mmm Lily. Asi que preferimos dejarte, jejeje- agrego dulcemente Sirius.  
  
- ESO ES UNA VIL MENTIRA!!! YO NUNCA DIRIA ALGO ASI!!!   
  
- Pues lo estabas haciendo , cielo- dijo Peter.  
  
- Ahhhhhh, mejor cambiamos de tema. Sirius, te llego esto- dijo mientras le entregaba la carta.  
  
- Gracias, apuremos no creo que quieras llegar a otra clase tarde verdad mi lindo niño dormilon?  
  
- C-A-L-L-A-T-E O T-E M-A-T-O.  
  
- Calma, Cornamenta no es para tanto...- trato de salvar la situacion Lunatico.  
  
El resto del dia paso con normalidad hasta la cena.  
  
James observo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y vio a la chica con la cual habia chocado la noche anterior, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando conocia aunque sea un poco a una persona interesante (para el) no podia descansar hasta conocerla un poco (N/A: nada mas que eso eh?).  
  
- Sirius, mira a aquella chica de alla, la conoces?  
  
- Mmmmmmm, creo que si, si no me equivoco se llama Sol Amis va a 5 es muy callada y amable, es prima de una ex-novia mia. Por que? te interesa? no se si es tu tipo James.  
  
- No, no es eso... es que se ve tan sola y tiene una mirada ... triste.  
  
- Valla, no sabia que te habias vuelto tan sentimental amigo! que te sucede?  
  
- Jajaja, es cierto ademas solo deben ser ideas mias, creo que Lunatico me ha contajeado despues de estos 7 años juntos... ufff no puedo creer que ya vallamos a terminar.  
  
- Pues empieza a porque esto se esta acabando, amigo.  
  
- Lo se, lo se pero me cuesta aceptar que nos converteamos en unas personas adultas...  
  
- Bueno quizas podamos poner una tienda de bromas ! asi aun estarimos juntos y no creceriamos exactamente... seria muy divertido  
  
- Sii tal vez...  
  
Paso otro dia mas, James realmente quedaba exahusto al final del dia, encima deberia ir pensando en los examenes finales ... cada vez faltaba menos. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos a la salida de la biblioteca despues de su castigo-sueño (gracias a Lily) escucho algo que le llamo la atencion, parecia el llanto de alguien. Su curiosidad pudo mas que su cansancio y se dirigio hacia donde provenia el llanto o lo que parecia serlo.   
  
Siguio el sonido que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte pero no se veia a nadie por ahi... Era una zona del colegio muy poco frecuentada debido a que por alli no habia nada interesante o al menos eso era lo que el tenia entendido, y valla que si entendia algo de lugares secretos de Hogwarts, despues de todo el era uno de los cuatro creadores del mapa Merodeador, que tenia todos los pasadizos del castillo o al menos hasta donde el sabia... Seria una lastima si descubriria uno nuevo ahora porque lamentablemente el mapa habia caido en manos de Filch, el malvado y estupido portero gracias al maldito abuelo Snape, claro que ya se habian vengado unas cuantas millones de veces por ello pero cada vez que se acordaba le daban ganas de torturarlo...   
  
El sonido ahora se escuchaba fuerte y claro, pego el oido a la pared, y tal como habia pensado el llanto provenia de ahi. Debia haber una manera de que la pared se abra... Obio, el hechizo era el mismo que para otros pasadisos: apunto con la varita y dijo " Dissendium " entonces la pared que hasta el momento habia párecido mas solida que cualquiera, se abrio permitiendole el paso a James.   
  
-Lumos!.- dijo ya que el lugar se encontraba sumido en las sombras. Lo que vio le dejo sorprendido, era un biblioteca unas 5 veces mas grande que la que se utilizaba generalmente, esta estaba llena de libros muy antiguos llenos de tierra por el tiempo y la falta de uso. Unos cuantos murcielagos rebolotearon sobre su cabeza y fue entonces cuando encontro lo que buscaba, la bibloteca tenia tres pisos con estantes llenos de libros y en el segundo habia algo mas que libros y tierra: habia una persona llorando desconsoladamente en la oscuridad sentada sobre el piso pasando las piernas por la varanda, y... habia alguien mas. Lo mas curioso de todo era que no se habian dado cuenta que el estaba alli. No pudo evitar escuchar lo que estas personas hablaban:  
  
- Vamos! animo! ya veras como todo va a estar bien.  
  
- Muchas gracias por darme animos, eres la unica persona a quien le pude contar esto, eres mi unica amiga.  
  
- No se como puedo ser la unica si eres la persona mas gentil que conosco.  
  
- Gracias, pero sabes que no es cierto.  
  
- No, lo que sucede es que muchas personas prefieren a los idiotas engreidos y maltratadores solo porque son guapos o inteligentes o de buena familia en vez de las buenas personas.  
  
Esto ultimo le hizo dar un repingo a James, quizas porque se sintio identificado... pero solo habia una persona que conocia con esa voz y esas ideas...  
  
- Vamos, sabes que no es cierto, o bueno no siempre es cierto. Ademas, esas personas no tienen la culpa de caerle bien al resto asi como yo no tengo la culpa de caerle mal a la gente.  
  
- Tu no le caes mal a la gente es solo que no te conocen  
  
- Ni quieren hacerlo, quien querria acercarse a una persona tan triste y aburrida como yo? A veces ni yo misma me aguanto lo triste y aburrida que soy. Jajajaaa.  
  
- Al menos ahora ya te estas riendo, asi me gusta mas. Y las personas que no quieren conocerte son una cerradas e idiotas, ademas de prejusgadoras.   
  
- JAjaja, no es para tanto es solo que no soy del tipo de persona que entra y se lleva bien de una con los demas, y mi caracter no ayuda para nada.   
  
- Puede ser que seas un poco callada pero no es como para no llevarse bien con alguien  
  
- Un poco callada? no he hablado con ningun compañero desde principio de año, si no fuera por ti creo que me olvidaria como se hace.  
  
James habia estado tan absorto escuchando la coversacion que no se dio cuenta que las personas empezaban a bajar las escaleras.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, otro fantasma!!!!! ahhhhh   
  
- Ahhhhh,... espera ese no es un fantasma   
  
- Por supuesto que no soy un fantasma   
  
- No eres peor que uno de ellos ¿ que demonios haces tu aqui?  
  
- Este tambien es mi colegio recuerdas?  
  
- Lamentablemente, pero no por ello deberias escuchar conversaciones privadas.  
  
- No era mi intencion, escuche un llanto y solo quize venir a ver si podia ayudar...  
  
- Oh si, claro el gran heroe queria ayudar a todo el mundo y el mundo malo y cruel no lo dejaba. Si seria como tu dices por que no hables en vez de quedarte alli en silencio?  
  
- Yo no entre silenciosamente, solo me quede callado...  
  
- Y a eso como se llama?  
  
- Ya por favor dejen de pelear, no es algo tan importante despues de todo...- entonces James reconocio a la persona que habia estado escuchando desde hacia un rato y de la cual habia provenido el llanto ya que tenia el rostro surcado de lagrimas: era Sol.  
  
Sol estaba aun con los ojos llorosos solo que ahora ademas al verse descubierta en uno de sus secretos estaba totalmente sonrojada.  
  
- Mejor me voy, se me esta haciendo muy tarde, gracias y adios Lily.  
  
- Oye, oye no espera!!- pero fue demasiado tarde: Sol ya habia atravesado el pasadizo.  
  
- Ahora estas contento Potter? La has vuelto hacer llorar! y eso que me habia costando mucho calmarla- dijo con voz de un enojo terrible y continuo su camino hacia su sala comun.  
  
- Pero... yo solo trataba de ayudar!- grito James para justificarse   
  
- Bueno, pues la proxima vez no intentes ayudar.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. La verdad sobre Sol Primera parte

Bueno aqui esta la tercera parte, "A" porque no termina aqui, es que como se iba a ser muy largo el capitulo lo corte. :p   
  
No tengo palabras para agradecer a los que me mandarom r/r, mil gracias chicas !!!! Este capitulo es para uds. mis lectoras! Ojala les guste, cualquier cosa mandeme criticas, elogios o lo que deseen, todo se recibe de buena gana !   
  
Les tengo que pedir disculpas por el graannnnnn atraso, lo que pasa es que estos examenes finales matan a cualquiera Xp . Pero al fin las ansiadas vacaciones llegaron!!!   
  
Okey, lean, coman y cuidense! Feliz navidas y año nuevo!   
  
Capitulo 3 : La verdad sobre Sol  
  
  
  
Los dias pasaban asi sin mas, Lily lo trataba mas friamente que de costumbre y no se habia vuelto a cruzar con Sol.   
  
Los Merodeadores seguian con sus andansas: la luna llena pasada habia ido a acompañar a Lupin como siempre en sus transformaciones y de paso habian escrito un pequeño mensaje cerca de la sala comun de Slyserin. La verdad era que la habia pasado genial, esos momentos que uno sabe que los va a recordar hasta el dia que muera. Pero en ese momento estaba mas preocupado por enterder como hacer un contrahechizo, la semana siguente seria el examen de Defenza contra las artes oscuras, meteria que extrañamente se le estaba poniendo acentuacion ese año y que definitivamente no era su favorita, apesar de haber sacado un Sobresaliente en su Extasis y por ello habia decidido seguir cursandola no le resultaba facil en lo absoluto, ya le pediria mas tarde a Lupin que le enseñe, a el se le daba mucho mejor. Mientras pensaba en ello escucho su nombre pero no reacciono.  
  
- Parece que ud. ha entendido demasiado bien el contrahechizo como para tomarse el resto de clase para dormir apesar de que la semana entrante es el examen no?. Entonces no tendra problema en pasar a demostrarle a la clase como haria si se encontrara en la situacion que esta anotada en el pizarron verdad?  
  
James estaba a punto de pararsele el corazon cuando tocaron la puerta del aula. Uno de sus compañeros que estaba cerca abrio.  
  
- Disculpa pero mi clase ya comenzo hace 10 minutos y como ninguno de griffindor llegaba vine a ver que pasaba- era la profesora de trasformaciones y jefa de la casa Griffindor, como no llevaba demasiado tiempo en el colegio aun se sentia un poco insegura pero odiaba que le quiten el tiempo de su hora, habia que admitir que la mujer se hacia valer, quizas el se habia encariñado un poco con ella pero era normal despues de 7 años....  
  
- Ohh, prof. McGoall, disculpe pero los chicos no entendian bien el contrahechizo , como la semana que viene es la prueba y yo quiero que aprueben...- no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido.   
  
- Si bueno pero ud debe enterder que no puedo perder yo mas tiempo de mi clase.  
  
- Claro, sepa disculpar las molestias- dijo refiriendose a la profesora.- Bueno chicos espero que estudien- y bajando la voz mirando a James y a Peter - Parecen que se han salvado por esta.  
  
A continuacion todos se levantaron para ir directamente a el aula de Transformanciones. Sirius estaba junto con Lunatico esperando a James y a Peter en la puerta.   
  
- Valla con uds dos! que suerte tienen!  
  
- Jajajaa la verdad, los salvo la campana.  
  
- Supongo que si- dijo James- pero yo no estaba durmiendo solo estaba...  
  
- Si, seguro. Pensando con los ojos cerrados verdad?, tu tambien Pitt? solo que tu de paso te aclarabas la voz que parecian ser ronquidos   
  
- Callate Sirius!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Cuando las clases terminaron ese dia, James que seguia enojado con Sirius por lo de esa mañana decidio hacerlo sufrir un poco desapareciendo hasta la mañana siguiente, hacia un buen rato que no le jugaba una buena pasada a sus amigos, asi recordarian quien era James Potter jajajaja; despues de todo ese era su ultimo año en el colegio, junto con sus amigos... debia hacer algo sin falta antes de que terminase el año...  
  
El tema era donde se podria esconder, sus mejores amigos como tales conocian lo mismo que el; bueno al menos no tenian el mapa melodeardor por ahi...en vez de concentrase en su tarea mira distraidamente al techo pensado una solucion a su problema cuando una voz lo atrajo :  
  
- Deberias ayudarme en la biblioteca Potter!  
  
- Es que acaso me estas extrañando belleza!!, lo sabia, ni siquiera tu te puedes resistir a mis encantos!  
  
- Despues de lo que me has hecho no te tocaria ni con un palo, quien te crees que eres? el rey del mundo?  
  
- Me conformaria con ser el rey de tu corazon...  
  
- Ohh, por dios Potter callate!  
  
- Jajaja, estas muerta por mi, ni siquiera puedes dejar de decir mi nombre.  
  
- Solo dices una estupidez tras otra Potter.  
  
- Lo vez, ahi vas de nuevo Evans.  
  
- Estas loco.- dijo mientras se iba.   
  
- Ya caeras linda, ya caeras.  
  
- Ohhh, valla. A mi me parece que el que ha caido eres tu Don Juan.  
  
- Tom, callate.  
  
- Jajaja, lo que tu digas capitan. Por cierto cuando sera el proximo partido?  
  
- Si no te callas no habra proximo partido para ti.  
  
- Ohh, vamos no serias capaz de correrme del equipo, cierto?. Despues de todo soy el mejor buscado que tienes.  
  
- Quizas podria conseguir otro mejor...- dijo poniendo cara de superacion.  
  
- Esta bien, me voy me voy, no te enojes jefe.   
  
- Y Tom?   
  
- Si?  
  
- No me llames Jefe  
  
- Bueno jefe.  
  
James no le presto mas atencion a Tom, un chico de sexto año que habia entrado al equipo en quinto, si bien no era el mejor buscador se las ingeneaba bastante bien. Volvio su mente a su antiguo problema, donde pasaria la noche?, debia ser un lugar donde ni sus amigos lo encontran ni nadie.   
  
- Siiiii!!!- no pudo evitar pegar un grito cuando se acordo donde habia visto a Lily y a Sol la noche pasada, no le habia contado nada a los chicos por falta de tiempo y seguro no habria nadie alli, era sin duda alguna el lugar perfecto.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Despues de recoger algunas cosas, como sus libros para las clases del dia siguiente, algunos dulces y la capa fue directamente al pasadizo. La broma no tendria sentido si fuera a comer con los demas.   
  
Ya eran eso de las siete y treinta. Haria un poco de tarea como para no aburrirse demasiado y despues dormiria no muy comodo pero con ansias de que llegue la mañana para ver la cara de preocupacion de sus amigos.  
  
Pero antes de eso se podria a ver un poco el lugar, mientras investigaba un poco mas esa antigua biblioteca con su varita iluminado y una bolsa de caramelos en la otra mano miraba sin demasiado interes los antiguos libros de magia, habia realmente de todo y para todos los gustos. Subio las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso de la biblioteca donde se quedaria hasta la mañana siguiente cuando de repente se abrio el pasadiso.  
  
- Ohhh, no ahora si que me expulsan, en mi ultimo año, maldicion- pensaba el joven mientras trataba de ver quien se escondia detras de la luz que habia abrierto la puerta.  
  
El alma le volvio al pecho al darse cuenta de que era Sol, quien habia entrado. Pero otra duda le invadio dejaba que le viera o no?  
  
Sol estaba sola con unos cuantos libros en las manos que a duras penas podia agarar ya que debia tambien mantener la varita que le iluminaba el camino. Dejo los libros sobre una vieja mesa llena de polvo y se seco el sudor que le corria por la frente, la verdad es que hacia mucho calor en aquel lugar.  
  
Solo recien James le pudo ver bien la cara a Sol, no estaba llorando pero su rostro mostraba una seriedad y una tristeza que el nunca habia visto. Sintio en su interior la necesidad de acercase a ella y ver en que la podia ayudar, y sin pensarlo demasiado salio del lugar donde se habia mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo.  
  
- Sol? que haces a estas horas por aqui?  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! UN FANTASMA, UN FANTASMA!!!  
  
- Oye, oye calmate solo soy yo no te queria asustar, disculpa.  
  
- Ahhhhh, menos mal casi me matas.  
  
- Lo siento no era mi intencion.  
  
- Y que haces aqui?  
  
- Ehhhhh...nada y vos?  
  
- Supongo que lo mismo   
  
- No te pensaras quedar aqui toda la noche, o si?- James no pudo dejar escapar aquel comentario.  
  
- Si, por?  
  
- Eh... no no por nada.  
  
- No me digas que vos vas a hacer lo mismo?  
  
- Pues si.   
  
- Y tu por que lo haces?  
  
- No te lo dire al menos que tu me lo digas primero.  
  
- Bueno, lo que sucede es que........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. La verdad sobre Sol segunda parte

HOlaaaaaas mis queridas lectora!!! como os esta llendo? espero que   
  
anden bien, se merecen el cielo por leer esto ( al menos por mi parte)  
  
y si me mandan r/rs mas aun todabia.Para los que preguntan, si he leido  
  
el quinto libro ^_^ y me ha encantado de ahi me base para representar   
  
a Lily y a James. Agradesco un monnnnnnnnntooooooo los R/R que me   
  
mandaron y no me molestaria recibir mas Ehhh??? esra claro? asi que   
  
mandenn, please, pleaseeee. Se prometi responderlos rapidamente pero  
  
nunca me imagine que iba a escribir mientras estaba fuera de mi casa   
  
( estoy bastante lejos de mi casita) y en este lugar me cobran internet  
  
como si fuera un dvd player con la version extendida de lord of the   
  
ring 3, jajaa a, no en serio es carito y no me alcanza pero en cuanto  
  
junte algo de plata me vengo y respondo bien uno por uno los R/R si?  
  
no se enojen y sigam escribiendo please!!!!.  
  
Viero que no me tarde en poner le cap. aunque me quedo medio cortito  
  
si lo seguia iba a quedar mAS TRISTE asi que mejor lo dejo para el   
  
cuarto que terminare de escribir un dia de estos, tengame pacienciaaaa  
  
Ojala les guste este capitulo, me parece que no ha quedado mal.  
  
Empienza justo donde termina el otro.   
  
  
  
Ya saben   
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
S   
  
PLaeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Me despido. Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!! PAZ; AMOR; DINERO Y CHOCOLATE   
  
  
  
La verdad acerca de sol  
  
- ok, ok me pelie con mi amigos y me parecio divertido desaparecerme   
  
un rato y verles las caras de susto mañana.  
  
- Jajajaa, Lily tiene razon. Eres bastante inmaduro.  
  
- Lily te hablo de mi?. Ehhhhh, como que inmaduro?  
  
- Jajajajaa, tal como pensaba... mueres por ella no?  
  
- Que me estas insinuando?  
  
- No es obio? que te gusta Lily o algo mas  
  
- Que me guste no es ninguna novedad, me gusta igual que me gusta  
  
cualquier chica.  
  
- pero yo pienso que no quieres salir con ella solo por el simple  
  
capricho de que es la unica de tu casa que no ha salido contigo, creo  
  
que hacen una linda pareja  
  
- Que?????!!!! nunca he estado en pareja, soy el capitan del equipo  
  
salgo con todas mis admiradoras, seria injusto que salga solo con una   
  
o no?  
  
- Si, si lo que tu digas.  
  
- Bueno, yo ya hable, ahora dime!  
  
- Que?  
  
- Que haces aqui?  
  
- Estudio en esta escuela.  
  
- No te hagas la idiota!  
  
- Ok. Que caracter. Simpre vengo a este lugar.  
  
- Eso no es una justificacion.  
  
- Ahhhh, bueno, es que no me llevo bien con mis compañeros y para no   
  
molestar vengo aca a estudiar.  
  
- Mmmmmm, que mala onda. Y no te podrias cambiar de habitacion?  
  
- Es lo mismo. Las plazas estan llenas y no llevo bien con nadie,  
  
excepto con Lily, creo.  
  
- Que raro, no es comun que alguien agradable este solo.  
  
- Gracias por lo que me corresponde, pero supongo que la gente   
  
prefiere a los deportista exitosos que a los timidos estudiosos.  
  
- Oye, yo no tengo la culpa ...- James fue interrunpido antes   
  
de terminar.  
  
- Lo se, lo que sucede es que me la paso estudiando mucho ya que me   
  
he ausentado varias veces durante la epoca de clases desde segundo.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Porque mi padre murio y mi mama quedo sola con mis hermanos   
  
pequeños y bueno... No tenemos mucho dinero que digamos, asi que   
  
aveces la voy a ayudar. Me encanta estar en casa pero me atraso mucho  
  
con las tareas y eso y cuando vuelvo no entiendo nada. Asi que voy  
  
muy seguido a la biblioteca a estudiar, Lily me ayuda aveces, pero ella  
  
tambien esta muy ocupada. Es su ultimo año despues de todo.  
  
Sabes? siempre he querido estar en mi equipo, pero no tenido   
  
tiempo.- dijo llorando ya entrecortadamente mientras se cubria el   
  
rostro con las manos apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas. - Disculpa,  
  
soy medio llorona.  
  
James sin pensarlo mas la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para   
  
tratar de consolarla, de hacerla sentir segura y acompañada, aunque  
  
sea solo una vez.  
  
- Calmate, si quires te puedo dar unas clases, y para lo que yo no   
  
sirva tengo unos buenos amigos que van a estar contentos de ayudar si  
  
los aguantas, cuando te pongas al dia incluso podemos ir a practicar   
  
un poco en el campo- James ya no sabia como mas ayudarla - Si no tienes  
  
escoba te presto una de las mias.  
  
Sol levanto la cabeza aun con los ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa  
  
en los labios y lo abrazo ahora ella a el hasta dejarlo sin aire.  
  
James solo pudo escuchar un suave " gracias" pegado a su oido   
  
mientras le respondi el abrazo y la lluvia comenzaba a caer afuera   
  
como si de un mal presentimento se tratara. 


	5. UNA GRAVE CONFUSION

Bueno ahora si puedo responder tranquilamente mis amados reviews!!! Muchas gracias a todos y sugan leyendo!!! A los fans de lily quedesen tranquilos que ya va a aparecer mucho mas ;) prometido !!! El quinto cap. Ya esta en producción!  
  
Irene: Muchas gracias por el review, creo que este cap. Es un poquito mas largo que el anterior , aunque no estoy muy segura .... lo es??? Quedate tranquila que siempre voy a responder los R/R aunque tarde un buen rato como ahora . Perdon por la demora!!!  
  
Ale Black Moon: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu rr !!! lo mande al cap. Lo antes que pude en serio! Gracias, gracias, intento hacer una historia lo mas realista posible ( kotori llora de felicidad) que buwno que te haya gustado mi fic y ojala hayas tenido un muy buen año nuevo! Y espero que te guste este cap. tambien !!!! viste que cute esta James ?  
  
Nimiel: gracias por tu rr y por darme animos que muy buena falta me hacen!!!  
  
Patty: Oh! Gracias por tu halagos! ( kotori trabajara duro para estar a la altura de los halagos!) . Dont worry ! seguire escribiendo .  
  
Nayla-chan: que bueno que te haya gustado! ( no estoy muy segura que te gusten los J/L pero muchas gracias por leerlo! ) intentare seguir escribiendo!!!  
  
Y acerca del final feliz mmmmm.... ya veremos !  
  
De cómo James Conquisto a Lily  
  
Capitulo 4   
  
  
  
Mas Secretos y Mas Sorpresas   
  
  
  
It´ Gonna Rain - Va a Llover   
  
6-. ending de Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Por Bonnie Pink  
  
Las pisadas son apresuradas, chao chao  
  
suavemente de todas formas, chao chao  
  
El trueno como el rugido de un león  
  
promete una dispersión  
  
¿Qué está pasando?  
  
Es verdad... se viene la lluvia  
  
  
  
Realmente odio la lluvia, chao, chao  
  
Quería quedarme un poco más, chao chao  
  
En el instante en que la sensación de placer cambió,  
  
cuando el león me hizo apresurarme,  
  
fue obvio, no! Molesto  
  
¡Va a llover!   
  
¿Borró la lluvia su alivió?  
  
¿Se habrá olvidado?  
  
¿Es esto en lo que los dos nos convertiremos?  
  
Hagamos como que fue culpa de la lluvia  
  
En cuanto a llamadas suyas, nada, nada  
  
Y lecciones de la lluvia también, nada, nada  
  
Si mi mente cambiara  
  
como el clima en Inglaterra  
  
Sería un alivio... pero es lo opuesto.  
  
¡Va a llover!  
  
La lluvia hizo que mi fiebre volviera  
  
Pero también me hizo recordar  
  
Los dos fuimos guiados hacia aquí ahora  
  
Es todo culpa de la lluvia, no, es gracias a ella  
  
La lluvia llama a la gente y las hace desaparecer  
  
un mago más fuerte que ninguno  
  
Los dos habíamos estado meramente jugando con el otro,  
  
y todo empezó con la lluvia  
  
Va a llover!   
  
La lluvia seguia inundando los terrenos del colegio, la humeda noche esta en completo apogeo pero el abrazo de dos personas estaba llegando a su fin.  
  
-Gracias James , en serio te lo agradezco . Perdona por hacer toda esta escena pero necesitaba desahogarme. Si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes....  
  
- Por que dices eso?. No te entiendo.  
  
- Ya es tarde , mom petit. Voy a dejar Hogwarts en menos de un mes .  
  
-Que???, no...no puede ser , tu no puedes ...  
  
- Si puedo y debo. Mi madre esta enferma y ya no puede seguir trabajando y cuidado de mis hermanos ella sola, asi que voy a dejar la escuela y voy a conseguir un trabajo.  
  
-Como? Donde?.  
  
- No lo se, algo conseguire.  
  
- Pero arruinaras tu futuro, tu felicidad...  
  
- Mientras este viva siempre habra una oportunidad de ser feliz.  
  
-Vamos, no me vengas con esas frases hechas.  
  
-Esta bien, no se que voy a hacer, estoy desesperada , contento?- Y mientras la lluvia paraba afuera , adentro del castillo una lluvia comenzaba, solo que esta ultima era de lagrimas.  
  
James se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza como si hubiera estado tomando dos mil litros de cerveza de manteca . Recordo de repente todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.  
  
Sol se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos después de haber llorado un buen rato, el cual James tambien habia estado haciendole compania ( es decir, habia estado llorando con ella )  
  
Se pregunto que hora seria. Seguramente ya habia perdido las primeras clases de la mañana y habia hecho que sus amigos se preocuparan un poco mas de lo que habia calculado.  
  
Miro a Sol que seguia recostada junto a el. Y se sonrojo. Nunca habia estado tan cerca de una chica , ni física ni mentalmente, habia tenido un monton de citas y cosas por el estilo, pero nada mas.  
  
El lugar al no tener ventanas , por mas que fuera de dia seguia estando oscuro, lo cual daba una atmosfera extraña a aquella antigua y perdida biblioteca..  
  
De repente sintio frio y se dio cuenta de que estaba transpirado, habia mucha humedad en el lugar, penso que probablemente habia llovido la noche anterior .  
  
-Si alguien nos encontrara en estos momentos probablemente pensaria muy mal de nosostros no crees?- la voz de Sol hizo que James se sorprendiera, la miro, toda despeinada , con cara de recien levantada y el corazon le dio un vuelco. Respiro profundo y respondio.  
  
-Supongo que tienes razon. Deberiasmos ir llendo, es muy tarde.  
  
-O.K mama, como tu digas.  
  
-Vamos , en serio.  
  
-Bueno, de que mal humor te levantas. Siempre eres asi por las mañanas?  
  
-No, cuando estoy con bellas mujeres a mi lado soy completamente diferente- cuando termino de articular la ultima palabra y vio la cara de Sol, se arrepintió instaneamente . Habia olvidado lo sensible que era Sol.  
  
-No soy lo suficientemente bella cierto?, lo siento. Es mejor que nos vallamos.  
  
James habia metido la pata hasta el fondo y no sabia que hacer para arreglarla, asi que bajaron las escaleraspara irse. James empujo la puerta pero esta no se movio. Sol lo corrio de un empujon y toco unos libros pero nada paso.  
  
-Oye, como se abre esto?  
  
-No lo se, hasta ahora siempre se abria con ese libro de alli .  
  
-Ohhhh, genial! Ahora moriremos de hambre aquí.  
  
-Ohh, si y lamento que el capitan del aquipo deba morir con una chica tan poco atractiva como yo.  
  
-Oye, yo no dije ....- fue interrumpido por Sol.  
  
-Se lo que dijiste y ahora no trates de cambiarlo- Cortante Sol se callo y James no se atrevio a contradecirla mas . Cuando saliera de ahí, aclararia bien las cosas con ella.  
  
Sol se subio a una escalera para hacer dios sabe que , la cual se tambaleaba bastante. James corrio y tomo la escalera para que se mantuviera firme . Entonces todo sucedió en un instante... la "puerta" se abre... Sol cae...Sobre el...La mirada de desprecio? De celos? De Lily...  
  
-Me preguntaba que podia haberte detenido para haber faltado a tu clase favorita asi que te vine a buscar ... perdon por haber interrumpido...  
  
Obviamente la posición en la que estaban Sol y James podrían ser muy fácilmente mal interpretada.  
  
-NO! Lily , espera! No entendes- grito James apenado y corriendo a Sol para ir detrás de Lily, sin prestar atención a la triste mirada que les dirigio Sol a ambos...  
  
-Lily, espera! Lo que sucede es que...- dijo James con la voz entrecortada por la agitación de la carrera.  
  
-No necesitas darme explicaciones , Potter  
  
-Si, si necesito , tu no entiendes ...  
  
-Que es lo que no entiendo Potter?  
  
-No, aquí no, vamos afuera  
  
-Si esta es otro de tus trucos ....  
  
-Es en serio.- lo dijo con tal seriendad que Lily ademas de quedar sorprendida le creyo. Y con estas palabras James tomo la mano de Lily para arrastrala afuera, aunque la cara de Lily no era exactamente la cara de alguien quien esta haciendo alga en contra de su voluntad, en realidad se la veia bastate feliz...  
  
¿ Que le ira a decir James a Lily? ¿ Sol se va a ir de Hogwarts? ¿ Que siente Sol x James? Y James y Lily? 


	6. Una pareja unida para un proposito defin...

Holas! como andan todos??? Pues aqui esta El quinto, ehhhh!!!  
  
Creo que es el cap. mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que les guste y les ruego que me dejen Reviews!!!!!! pleaseeee, les ruego, les suplico, o sino los matareeee (jodita) no pero dejen reviews please que me encantan!!!   
  
Ahora paso a responder los de ultimos que me mandaron:  
  
POR CIERTO, ESTE CAP. ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE MANDARON REVIEWS, MUCHISIMASSS GRACIAS! ES POR UDS. QUE SIGO ESCRIBEINDO, ME DAN MUCHOS ANIMOS!!!   
  
  
  
Aleblackmoon: ( por cierto me gusta mucho tu nick) Muchasss gracias por este review tambien! me alegro que de saber que alguien sigue la historia :), y me pone muyyyyy feliz que te guste!!!!! ( mi fic le gusta a alguien ehhh!!!!) Tienes razon, el ultimo cap. ha sido muy corto, sorry la verdad no me habia dado cuenta, pero este esta muchooo mas largo y aclara algunas cosas! Sobre a quien le gusta a quien ya lo veras, jejeje! Y GRACIAS POR DARME ANIMOS TAMBIEN!!! ;P  
  
Irene: Otra de mis seguidoras!! ehh!! ( hoeee, tengo seguidorasss *o__o* ) Me alegro mucho que te alla gustado ese cap. y ojala te guste este tambien!!! SIP, ERA MUY CORTO, es que no me di cuenta, perdonnnn T__T. Jejeje guaaauuu deje a alguien intrigada, todo se aclarara en su momento ;).  
  
Navleu: EHhh! gracias por te Review! eternamente agradecida! y me pone muy contenta que te guste mi fic :) y quedate tranqui que lo voy a continuar! sobre si pronto o no no estoy muy segura, interare hacerlo pronto! tu tambien take care and eat cake!!  
  
Lamister: He cumplido tu pedido y este es bastante mas largo, por eso tambien me he tardado mucho mas, jejeje. Mejor que te quedes con la duda asi sigues leyendo ;), jejeje, no jodita! espero que este cap. te aclare algunas cosas!!! Muchasssss , pero muchassss gracias por tu Review!!!!!  
  
Ivy_potter_black: Holaaa, gracias por tu Review! sobre como le hara Sol vas a tener que leer hasta el final, jejeje (cuando lo escriba claro) Sobre Dumbledore lee mas abajo, si? va a saer un placer ayudarte a despejar tus dudas!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5   
  
  
  
" Una pareja unida para un proposito definido"   
  
James llevo a Lily a la parte mas alejada del lago. Las clases eran algo que muy poco importaba en ese momento.  
  
Todo estaba vacio a las afueras de Hogwarts ya que probablemente los alumnos y los profesores estaban en clases. Despues de la lluvia de anoche que se habia ido hacia el norte el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. Ojala Sol pudiera brillar con tanta libertad penso James mientras camina junto a Lily en silencio.  
  
Finalmente se sentaron uno junto al otro alejados del castillo y ocultos tanto del fuerte sol como de ojos curiosos a la sobra de un gran arbol.  
  
La cara de Lily iba cambiando mientras James le contaba todo lo sucedido. Cuando hubo terminado Lily pestaño para evitar que las lagrimas salieran.  
  
- Sabia todo excepto un parte...- dijo sin mirar a James a los ojos.  
  
- Que iba a dejar el colegio?. Lo siento pense que si lo sabias.  
  
- Eso es lo que te sucede! piensas mal!- Lily sin poder evitarlo mas se cubrio la cara para que James no viera las lagrimas que empezaba a descargar, aunque era obio que estaba llorando. Mientras que James herido en su amor propio miraba hacia otro lado. Esa si que era un chica dificil penso James aun dolido.  
  
- Lo siento, no quise decir eso... tu no tienes la culpa de nada, pero es que todo este asunto me pone muy mal y no puedo hacer nada...- el tono de Lily habia cambiado completamente, ahora era de una suavidad indescriptible en vez de la voz autoritaria que siempre usaba con James - Tambien siento haber pensado mal de ti, pero tienes que admitir que los encontre en una situacion comprometida...  
  
- Pero por que te molestaste y saliste corriendo? acaso te importa ? que tiene si me gusta Sol o alguna otra ? o tal vez...  
  
- Claro que no me importa, pero...  
  
- Pero que?- diciendo esto se acercaba peligrosamente a Lily   
  
- Pero....ehhh... no quiero que le hagas daño.- dijo despues de dudar un rato pero con un tono firme.  
  
- Ahhh, era eso -_-   
  
- Pues claro! que pensabas -___-?  
  
- No importa! Lo que debemos pensar es como ayudar a Sol.  
  
- Si, es cierto- dijo Lily recuperando la seriedad perdida.  
  
- Y si vamos a hablar con Dumbledore?- penso James  
  
- Sol ya lo hizo, temo que el no pueda hacer nada.  
  
Los otros alumnos ya empezaban a salir asi que tuvieron que deterner su charla.  
  
- Bueno, por que no quedamos otro dia para hablar del asunto?  
  
- Esta bien, cuando?  
  
- El proximo fin de semana hay una salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
- Las Tres Escobas, antes del medio dia te parece bien?  
  
- Claro,nos vemos - Mientras Lily se alejaba James no podia dejar de mirarla, parecia petrificado, aunque los petrificados no se sonrojan, y eso fue lo que ocurrio cuando Lily se volvio para mirarlo una ultima vez antes de alejarse del todo. No que James no pudo notar o por la distancia o porque se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos era que Lily estaban casi tan sonrojada como el.  
  
Cuando la perdio de vista James se encamino hacia el castillo pero antes de que llegara se encontro con tres pares de ojos que lo miraban con muchos sentimientos mesclados pero ninguno de ellos era muy bien intencionado...  
  
- Jejeje...hola chico, como andan?  
  
- JAMES POTTER, HASTA AQUI LLEGASTE!!!- grito furioso Sirius.  
  
- En cuanto llegue la luna llena te mordere, lo juro!!!- Remus no estaba mas tranquilo que su amigo.  
  
- Podrias habernos avisado- dijo Peter.  
  
- Calla, Peter.  
  
- Ohhhh, vamos muchachos! es que no tienen sentido del humor? ya parece el estupido de Snape!  
  
- Por supuesto que tenemos sentido del humor ! verdad chicos?- el que hablo maliciosamente fue Sirius, y su pregunta contestada por risas de los dos otros chicos ademas de que la maliciosa mirada tambien se extendio a ellos dos.  
  
- Ohoh, no me gustan nada sus miradas. Que planean?  
  
- Ya veras, ya veras.   
  
Fueron caminando juntos adentro, hacia el comedor ya que era la hora del almuerzo.  
  
A penas servieron la comida James se tiro encima de ella y empezo a comer como loco, sus amigo lo veian con ojos de " y a este que le pasa" y un poco de gracia. Transcurrio tranquilamente, Sirius hablaba con alguna de sus admiradoras, Peter miraba como comia James con casi admiracion y Remus estaba encerrado en su propio mundo. Cuando James termino de comer ( o de atiborriase de comida) dirijio un mirada hacia la mesa donde en teoria se deberia encontrar Lily, pero no la vio. Sus cabellos de color rojiso no pasaban muy desapercibidos asi que debia ser que no estaba alli. Despues se fijo en busca de Sol no sin antes preguntarse donde estaria Lily, y tampoco encontro a Sol... Fue Sirius quien hecho un poco de luz al asunto.  
  
- A quien estas buscando tan desesperadamente eh? No deberias mostrate tan desesperado eso no ayuda a conquistar a ninguna chica-.  
  
- Callate. Yo no me quiero levantar a ninguna chica, ademas puedo solo si quisiera.  
  
- Ohhhh, lo siento gran señor, disculpeme ud. Yo habria asegurado que andaba en busca de aquella chica de alla- lo dijo señalando hacia la entrada donde estaba justamente Lily hablando con Sol.  
  
- Jajaja, gracias Sirius, tienes razon.  
  
- Por cierto, andas muuyyyy raro ultimamente, que te pasa?-el que pregunto esta vez fue Remus.  
  
Sus amigos miraban fijamente a James esperando una respuesta.  
  
- Que? a mi ? no me pasa nada,  
  
- Vamos, puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Peter.  
  
- Por eso somos tus amigos o no? - agrego Remus.   
  
- James, tienes 10 minutos para contarnos o te hare un maleficio que no podras conquistar ni a la mas desesperada de lo feo que vas a quedar, cielo- la voz de Sirius denotaba que no solo era una broma.  
  
James lo medito un momento para sus adentros, pero sabia que podia confiar en sus amigos para lo que quisiera y la amenaza de Sirius no dejabas opciones, asi que empezo a contarles todo desde que conocio a Sol hasta la charla con lily esa misma mañana.   
  
- Valla, pues si que has tenido un dia algo agitado -dijo sorprendido Remus.   
  
- Pues yo opino que no creo que Lily se haya puesto celosa por ti,   
  
Prongs.- El comentario de Sirius hizo que todos los Merodeadores se calleran de espalda con una mano en la cabeza.  
  
- Es que tu no tienes mas que chicas en la cabeza, Padfood.- Todos rieron con este comentario de James, lo cual despejo un poco el ambiente de tension que se habia formado despues de la historia.  
  
- Pero la verdad es que tenemos un problema en nuestras manos, y uno grande- el pensante Remus habia hablado recuperando la seriedad.   
  
- Si, pero para eso estan los grandes Merodeadores, verdad?- dijo dudosamente Pettigrew.  
  
- Tienes razon, por primera vez dices algo cuerente Peter.- Pettigrew se sonrojo ante el comentario de James.  
  
- Bueno, pues que vamos a hacer?.  
  
- Se les ocurre algo?.  
  
- Creo que le primer paso seria darles unas cuantas clases de apoyo en las materias.  
  
- Si, debemos dividirnos las materias para que cada uno la ayude en lo que pueda.  
  
- Cierto, que nos dices James? en que materias necesita ayuda?.- despues del comentario de Sirius todos miraron a James esperando una respuesta.  
  
- Mmmmmm....la verdad que ni idea.- todos suspiraron.  
  
- Entonces habra que averiguarlo. Ve a preguntarle.  
  
- Ok, ire despues de clases a buscarla , seguro que se encuentra en la biblioteca.  
  
- Bien. Lo que tambien podriamos hacer es habla con Dumbledore y decirle que la queremos ayudar asi podriamos ir alguna vez en vez de ella a cuidar a su madre y hermanos no creen?. Asi no perderia clases.  
  
- Valla. Tu si que tienes un muy buen corazon, Moony- le respondio Sirius sonriendole con cariño con lo cual logro que Remus se sonrojara.  
  
- Eso...no es cierto Sirius, y lo sabes.  
  
- Que seas un lobito no signica que no puedas tener un gran corazon.   
  
- Muy cierto Sirius.- dijo James.  
  
- Es verdad- agrego Peter  
  
- Gracias, chicos. En verdad se los agradesco.  
  
- Quererte en un placer- dijo Sirius haciendo que todos se rieran.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Despues de clase James se dirigio a la biblioteca para ver si podia encontrase con Sol.... y con Lily de paso. La tarde era ya algo mas fria porque el invierno se estaba acercando. James abrio la puerta con los dedos entumecidos despues de una larga clase de transformaciones. Entonces por alguna razon Sol le hizo recordsr un poco a Lupin ya que ambos no tenian un futuro claro; uno por se un licantropo y el otro por no haber terminado la escuela, por no tener la edad necesaria y por sobretodo: la apremieante necesidad. Por que la vida tenia que ser tan injusta Sol y Remus tenian el mismo derecho que cualquier otro a ser feliz y aun mas porque eran personas muy inteligentes y de muy buen corazon ademas. Pero ninguno tenia muchas esperanzas ya que probablemente iban a ser discriminados por su " condicion".  
  
- Que injusticia...- sin darse cuanta habia dicho esto en voz alta.  
  
- Que te tenga que ver todos los dias? , estoy de acuerdo.- la voz que le hablo le saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Ohhh, Lily, que sorpresa! yo andaba buscando a Sol.   
  
- Y se puede saber para que? - dijo ella sin darse cuanta porque lo estaba haciendo, despues de todo que le importaba que la busque a Sol o a quien fuera.  
  
- Que? estas celosa? quieres que te busque a ti?.  
  
Por dios!- penso Lily- como pude llegar a creer que habia cambiado, es el mismo inmaduro de siempre. Que se este desordenando el pelo en este momento lo demuestra.  
  
- Quieres dejarte de hacer asi el pelo, si sigues asi vas a quedar pelado antes de tiempo.  
  
- Que es eso? pelado?  
  
- Ohhh, olvidalo.   
  
- Viste a Sol?  
  
"Ohh claro, casi lo olvide: ahora anda tras Sol."- penso Lily.  
  
- No, no la vi desde el incidente de esta mañana.-respondio la pelirroja sin darse cuanta de el apenas notable rubor que coloreaba la mejillas de James al acordarse del suceso.  
  
- Que le pasara? sabes donde puedo buscarla? - pregunto ya un poco preocupado James.  
  
" Luce lindo serio"-penso Evans- " lastima que no se pone en serio conmigo, el solo quiere jugar. Aunque quizas con Sol quiera algo distinto... se lo ve tan serio cuano esta o cuando piensa en ella" - sin poder evitar sintio un poco de envidia de Sol- " pues que bueno para ella, despues de todo, en una de esas, muy, pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo donde casi ni se nota no es tan inmaduro, ni engreido, ni tiene tantas ganas de hacerse notar... despues de todo... quizas... solo quizas no es tan malo."- sin resistirse mas a su cara de preocupacion le dijo de un lugar en donde podria estar, solo para ayudarlo. No! solo para que se alejara de alli y no la molestase mas. Lily continuo en la biblioteca tratando de distraerse con otros trabajos pero sin poder evitar lazar de vez en cuando una mirada hacia la entra para ver si ese pelo negro azabache despeinado no pasaba de vuelta por ahi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James encontro a Sol justo en el lugar que le habia dicho Lily: leyendo un libro de pociones ("puajj!" penso James) debajo de un frondoso arbol, aunque ya estaba anochesiendo y hacia un poco de frio Sol estaba muy concentrada en su lectura o al menos eso fue lo que penso James antes de darse cuanta que ya llevaba un buen rato viendola y no habia cambiado de pagina ni una sola vez.  
  
- Estas bien?  
  
Esa voz la saco de su propio universo, que eran sus pensamientos.  
  
- Oh, hola, lo siento no te habia visto. Que necesitas? - le pregunto de modo muy amable y cortes pero James no pudo dejar de sentir que era una manera un poco fria de tratarlo, como si fueran solo desconocidos.  
  
- Solo te queria preguntar en que materias necesitabas ayuda.  
  
La preguntaba habia tomado por sorpresa a Sol, quien creia que James solo habia dicho eso de ayudarla por un apremio del momento. Como no contestaba James, pacientemente, le volvio a preguntar.  
  
- No tienes que hacerlo en realidad.  
  
- Quiero ayudar.- Sol lo miro y vio en su rostro reflejada una ternura que nunca habia visto, estaba siendo sincero, y eso en parte la desconcertaba y le molestaba mientras que por otra parte sentia ganas de hecharse a llorar de felicidad.  
  
- Pues... Lily ya me esta ayudando con Pociones y con estudios Muggles.  
  
- Entonces necesitas....?  
  
- Me vendria bien una mano en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Trasformaciones.  
  
- Algo mas?- Sol volvio a mirarlo a la cara para ver si lo estaba diciendo ironicamente, burlandose de ella o lo estaba diciendo en serio. Se dio cuenta de que lo decia muy seriamente. Realmente la queria ayudar, sintio que un brote de esperanza nacia en su interior y lucho contra unas ganas terribles de abarazarlo.  
  
- N...no, nada mas, gr...- fue interrumpida  
  
- No tienes que agradesermelo, lo hago porque quiero, cuando te haya ayudado de verdad podras agradesermelo.- y sin agregar nada mas se paro y se fue hacia el castillo sin voltearse a mirar atras y sin despedirse, cosa rara en el.  
  
- Ya me has ayudado... mucho mas de lo que podria pedir...y quizas nunca te des cuenta de ello...gracias- todo esto fue dicho como un susurro mientras veia alejarse borrosamente debido a que las lagrimas afectaban su vision.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En la cena, aunque a James le costara admitirlo estaba confundido. Ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que sentia. Es que ahora despues de tantos años le atraia otra chica que no fuera su Lily. Y fue su propio corazon quien le jugo una pasada que le aclaro un poco la mente era SU Lily, aunque esta nunca le prestara atencion, James sentia que era Lily la parte que le falta, eran completamente opuesto y se completaban a la perfecion. Ella era humilde, sincera, seria, muy inteligente, increiblemente responsable, modesta, amable, muy educada, y odiaba hacer sentir mal a nadie, aunque este se lo mereciera... El problema era que Sol tenia muchas de las mismas cualidades...  
  
Entro a su cuarto donde noto que Sirius, Peter y Remus estaba muy callados y atentos, pero sin prestarle mas atencion se entro a bañar.  
  
Un rato despues cuando salio con la toalla en la cintura, muerto de frio, busco en el baul algo que ponerse, pero no habia nada de ropa, nada de nada ni siquiera la que se habia sacado cuando se fue a bañar dejandola sobre su cama. Entoces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.   
  
- Chicos, demen ya mi ropa o no me responsabilizo de lo que puede llegar a pasarles- dijo mirandoles con cara asesina al grupo sentado en unos sillones de la sala comun, ante unas miradas entre sorprendidas, sonrojadas y enfadas de todas las Gryffindors.  
  
- Potter, debes ponerte algo de ropa antes de bajar a la sala comun - dijo una chica que era Perfecto.  
  
- Ohhh! vamos si te gusta. - le respondio James apenas mirandola sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a el en ese momento.  
  
La chica, que estaba roja hasta las orejas, se fue.  
  
- Ahora- dijo mirando a sus " amigos" que estan con cara de inocentes- podrian devolverme la ropa?.  
  
- Podriamos.- el que respondio fue Sirius, conteniendo una sonrisa.  
  
- Sera mejor que lo hagan o esta noche dormiran en la enfermeria. - Corrigeme si me equivo- el que habla era Remus, con su suave voz- pero creo que para eso necesitarias una varita- hizo un pausa- y creo que no la tienes.  
  
El grupo es de tres estallo en carcajadas.   
  
- Mira por la ventana del cuarto- dijo Peter.  
  
- No te hagas ilusiones James, Peter no te ayudara, esta amenazado de muerte- dijo alegremente Sirius mientras apoyaba la mano en la cabeza de Peter y Remus miraba la reacion de James, quien en silencio fue hasta el cuarto, seguido por la divertida pandilla, no muchas veces molestaba a James.  
  
El color de James paso de rojo furioso a blanco en un momento cuando vio por la ventana del cuarto. Toda su ropa, absulutamente toda: interior, de abrigo, sus tunicas, todo hasta su varita estaban flotando en el lago y se escuchaban muchas risas provenientes de otros cuartos, hasta de el aula de astronomia que debia estar en clase y que en vez de mirar las estrellas miraban su ropa interior en el lago.   
  
El grupo se estaba muriendo de la risa, seguro que sus carcajadas llegaban hasta Londres. James sin que le quedara opcion alguna fue mojado, muerto de frio, descalso y sobretodo, vestido solo con una toalla hasta el lago, al cual callo intentando agarra su varita, cuando una mano lo ayudo a salir mientras intentaba contener la risa.  
  
- Esta bien, no quiero mueras tampoco- le dijo Sirius y le ayudaron un poco, solo un poco a recoger sus pertenecias bajo la mirada de muchos ojos y bajo el sonido de muchas risas. Incluida una pelirroja de septimo que miraba desde su cuarto, ademas de divertida muy atenta ya que no todos los dias se lo podia ver a James... con tan poca ropa, se pregunto desde cuando pensaba en el como James y no como Potter. Desde otra torre otra chica mas chica, como de tercero miraba a la vez entre enfada y sonrojada toda la sutuacion, aunque no pudo evitar reir un poco cuando James callo al lago, se veia tan indefenso...  
  
Cuando la profesora y Jefa de la casa, McGonagall, pregunto que habia ocurrido, a James no le quedo otra que decir que habia sido un desafortunado accidente. Esta no le creyo pero no podia hacer nada, asi que le dijo que se pusiera algo y que recogiera todo. James se sonrrojo al darse cuanta que seguia solo con una toalla.   
  
Poorrr dios !!!! habia estado casi desnudo ante McGonagall, se queria matar, pero antes se vengaria de algunas personas. Mientras el resto de los Merodeadores se tiraba al suelo, presos de un ataque se risa y haciendo comentarios del tipo:  
  
" Viste como te miraba McGonagall, muere por vos, con razon tenes buenas notas en Transformaciones..."  
  
" Al fin pudiste llamar su atencion eh? "  
  
" No sabias que tuvieras esos gustos amigo "  
  
Esa fue una laaaarga noche, sobre todo para James.   
  
  
  
  
  
La mañana siguente paro a Lily despues del desayuno para decirle la idea que habia tenido Remus, de ir a ayudar a la casa de Sol a veces. A esta no le parecio mala, pero si muy dificil de llevar al cabo. Tendrian que suplicarle al Director Dumbledore que les diera permiso. Y eso no seria nada facil. Quedaron para hablar con el ese mismo dia despues de las clases de la tarde, antes de la cena. Lily no se fue antes de decirle que tenia una ropa interior muy linda, produciendo que James se sonrojara y murmurara alguna maldicion.   
  
James le conto al resto lo que haria y le suplicaron que les dejaran acompañarlo, este excuso, para salvarse de la culpa, que Lily decidiera. Despues de lo de la otra noche no le apetecia demasiado hacer enojar a sus amigos.  
  
Las clases fueron igual que siempre, alguna que otra discusion, alguna que otra admiradora, y por supuesto, alguna que otra broma. Agrede Siruis se " equivoco" mientras hacian una pocion, con unos pequeños cambios dejo paralizados a todos ( profesor inclusive) durante casi una hora. Bueno, no a todos solo a todos aquellos que estaban delate suyo y como habia tomado los ultimos asientos, los unicos que no fueron afectados fueron Sirius (claro), James, Remus y Peter. Por lo consecuente pasaron esa hora riendose de sus compañeros y del profesor, miradole la ropa interior a sus compañeras y haciendo criticas al respecto. Le sacaron ropa interior a Snape y a sus amigos y la tiraron lejos, aunque muy a la vista. Despues nadie sabia lo que habia ocurrido, nadie lo recordaba, excepto los Merodeadores que ponian cara de saber menos que los demas, era una actuacion muy comun en ellos, por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa. A causa de todo esto llegaron tarde de su ultima clase que habia sido Pociones. Lily ya espera con malos ojos a James y Co.   
  
La sonrisa de el grupo mas guapo y admirado de Hogwarts se borro por completo al ver la cara de la pelirroja. Y por mas que rogaron no estuvo de acuerdo que valla alguno mas aparte de ella y James. En cierta manera pensaba que eso era algo solo entre ellos y que nadie mas, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos podian interferir.   
  
" Ohhh, desde cuando quiero tener algo con James? Ademas que me importa quien sea el que ayude mientras pueda hacer algo por Sol?... No, no puede ser cualquiera porque la podria poner en un lio aun mayor... suponiendo que esto sea posible. Aparte en que momento James se gano mi confiansa? Oh Lily estas siendo egoista, no se gano tu confiansa sino la de Sol, quien es al fin y al cabo lo mas importante de todo esto. NO! lo unico importante de todo esto..." Aquellos eran lo pensamientos de la joven cuando iba caminando junto a James hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Tuvieron mucha suerte porque se encontraron con este justo cuando estaba entrando. Muy amablemente como siempre los hizo pasar y les ofrecio algo de tomar. Fue entonces cuando Lily comenzo a narrarle toda la historia y despues continuo un poco mas James, agregando las ideas que se les habian ocurrido para ayudarla. Los ojos de Dumbledore se llenaron de tristeza, no habia injustia tal como que alguien deje los estudios ( y muchas veces perjudique su futuro) por causas tan frivolas como el dinero o tan tristes e impotentes como la enfermedad, como habia estado a punto de hacer uno de los mejores amigos de James, como el bien sabia. Pero despues de todo aquello no estaba en sus manos, y no era la primera vez que ocurria y muy probablemente no seria la ultima...  
  
- Con todo lo que me duele este asunto ( y se que a uds. tambien, sino no estarian aca) me temo que no encuentro una solucion posible. Estaba al tanto de la situacion de Sol, y sabia que existia la posibilidad que esto sucediera no le encuentro solucion alguna. Ya que no esta en mis manos y me costa que en casa la necesitan con urgencia, y cuando tales cosas pasan el estudio ( al menos en forma academica ) que dejado aparte en segundo lugar.  
  
- Pero profesor debe de haber algo que ud. pueda hacer!- dijo desesperada Lily.  
  
- Mucho me temo que no, y no porque no quiera ayudar. De mas esta decir que nadie puede salir del colegio ni siquiera por tan buena causa. Aunque quizas los fines de semana, y en la vacaciones nadie se los negaria...  
  
Los ojos de ambos Gryffindors se abrieron.   
  
- Es decir quizas podriamos permitir que la Srita. Amis venga a rendir solo las pruebas y los examenes, claro que si puede ir a alguna clase que otra mejor...  
  
- Ud. esta diciendo lo que yo creo... que esta di...diciendo?- pregunto incredula Lily.  
  
- Claro que necesitaria mucha ayuda.  
  
- Eso no es ningun problema, nosotros y mis amigos estariamos felices de poder ayudar!- grito James sin poder contener la alegria, no era lo ideal pero era posible de hacer si todos trabajaban.  
  
- Bueno, pues entonces creo que la Srita. Amis estara feliz de saberlo y uds. querran ir lo antes posible y diganle que venga a verme cuando pueda.  
  
La pareja no cabia en si de tanta felicidad, hubieran preferido que se que dara en Hogwarts pero al menos no dejaria completamente el colegio... Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar hacia la torre Gryffindor para contar la buenas nuevas. 


	7. Verdades dolorosas: charlas, peleas y se...

Bueno, pues despues de muchos dias y muchas vueltas aca esta el capitulo 6!!! Yupii, es el fic mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento!!! Mil disculpas por la super-tardansa pero ya he comenzada las clases y otras actividades que me imposibilitaron el poder publicarlo antes. No se que tal me quedo, esta larguito, pero no se... escribanme Reviews asi me dice que opinan ne???? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee se han buenitos si? Si?, de cualquier manera os agradezco muchisimo que lean mi fic!!! Les comento que este es el penultimo capitulo, Asi es!!!, el septimo tambien sera el ultimo! Ojala les guste y me escriban!!!!  
  
Lo dedico a todos mis Reviews!!!! y a todos lo que lo leen, claroo!!   
  
CIEN MIL MILLONES ( 100.000.000.000, CREO QUE ASI SE ESCRIBE) POR LA TARDANZA Y SOBRE TODOOO POR NO PODER RESPNDER LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDARON, AHORA SUBO EL CAPITULO Y EN UNOS DIAS LO ACTUALIZO YA CON LAS RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS, PERDONEN, Y NUEVAMENTE G-R-A-C-I-A-S POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
GRAN CONCURSO: ¿ COMO TERMINA ESTO?   
  
ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, DIGAME, COMO PIENSAN QUE TODO ESTO VA A TERMINAR???? A VER QUE OPINAN, A LA QUE MAS SE ACERQUE LE DEDICO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y SE LO ENVIO ANTES QUE TAL??? LES GUSTA LA IDEA??? ESPERO COMO SIEMPRE SUS REVIEWS EHH???  
  
De Como James Conquisto a Lily  
  
  
  
Capitulo 6   
  
  
  
Cuando salieron James corrio a la Sala Comun para contarle las buenas noticias a sus amigos, que seguramente se alegrarian y Lily corrio a buscar a Sol que debia estar en la biblioteca o por ahi, quedaron que en cuanto la encontraran se reunirian en las cocinas ( Lily no queria romper reglas pero la ocasion merecia una fiesta, James le habia dicho como debia hacer para entrar).  
  
James entro con rostro triunfante a traves del cuadro, dedico una gran sonrisa a unos chicas de cuarto que casi se ponen a gritar, pero solo se rieron, se sonrojoron hasta las orejas y salieron corriendo hacia su habitacion.  
  
- Deja de presumir engreido y cuenta que ha sucedido.  
  
- Valla, y tu me dices engreido a mi?  
  
- Yo no soy engreido, solo soy conciente de lo hermoso que soy.- Todo reiron del comentario de Sirius.  
  
- Todo esta bien?- pregunto Peter.  
  
- Ohhh si, todo esta perfectamente bien.  
  
- Ya deja de hacerte el misterioso y habla.  
  
- Bueno bueno mi querido Remus no comas ansias.  
  
- YA CUENTANOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.  
  
- Ok Sirius no te pongas asi, no te ves lindo cuando te enojas. - Respondio James burlonamente.  
  
- Pues no estoy de acuerdo, yo creo que el se ve bastante bien.- Dijo sin pensar Remus que cuando tomo conciencia de lo que habia dicho se puso rojo y bajo la mirada tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
Para salvar a su amigo James dejo de dar vueltas y conto con lujos de detalles lo ocurrido. Cuando hubo terminado todos sonreian.  
  
- No es lo ideal pero estara bien.  
  
- Ademas de que no va a hacer nada facil  
  
- Ohhh, vamos. Se que tu no podrias Peter, pero Sol es Inteligente asi que seguramente lo conseguira.  
  
- Aun existe el problema del trabajo y de alguien que la ayude a estudiar, sola no va a poder.  
  
- Si. Y quien le de trabajo va a tener que ademas de aceptar alguien tan joven permitirle varios dias libres para que venga a rendir.  
  
- Y no va a tener que trabajar muchas horas ya que debera estudiar todos lo dias una buena cantidad y ayudar en su casa.  
  
- Oh, si que Sol consiga trabajo no va a ser nada facil.  
  
- Un verdadero desafio para los merodeadores.  
  
- Si, pero por el momento esto es un gran triunfo. He quedado con Lily que ella encontrara a Sol y le contara todo y le dije que para festejar hiriamos a las cocinas todos.  
  
- Genial. Pero desde cuando le dices Lily a Evans?  
  
- Ehhh que?  
  
- Que le has dicho Lily en vez de Evans. Desde cuando esas confiansas?- Tres pares de ojos miraban fijamente a James. Remus hizo lo mismo por su amigo, desvio la atencion.  
  
- Vamos que las chicas ya deben estar esperando, y nos es bueno hacer esperar a las damas verdad James?  
  
- Ehhhh... no claro que no.  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores salieron de la sala comun, con mucho cuidado y utilizando un par trucos llegaron sin demasiado problema a la cocina sin que nadie los viera, extrañamente las chicas aun no habian llegado asi que entraron, se pusieron comodos, los elfos domesticos les acercaron varios aperitivos y cervezas de manteca. Pasaron unos minutos que se convirtieron en horas. Sirius y Peter se durmieron sentados mientras Remus hablaba con James quien no dejaba de mirar cada segundo a la puerta esperando que llegara, es decir, que llegaran.  
  
- Calmate, ya vendran. Pero me extraña de Lily que parece ser tan puntual.  
  
- Y Sol tambien. Algo les debe haber pasado, me preocupan. Vamos a buscarlas.- dijo parandose de golpe de la butaca donde habia pasado la ultima hora y media sentado tirando accidentalmente un plato vacio y una botella que estaban en la mesita al lado del sofa que se hicieron trisas contra el duro suelo de piedra. Saltaba a la vista que James estaba nervioso. Viendo que no le quedaba otra opcion ya que no queria dejar a su amigo solo Remus se levanto resignadamente de su sofa.  
  
- Bueno, vamos, seguro que solo se quedaron hablando por ahi. Los levantamos?- señalando a sus compañeros que se habian quedado profundamente dormidos.  
  
- No, si ha ocurrido algo no hay tiempo que perder- y sin decir ni una palabra mas abrio la puerta-cuadro y comenzo a correr.  
  
Remus comenzo tambien a correr para no quedarse atras sin muchas ganas.  
  
- A donde vamos?  
  
- A buscarlas.  
  
- Eso ya lo se, tonto. Me refiero a donde, el castillo es enorme y tambien cabe la posibilidad que esten afuera, lo cual hace que el terreno a cubrir sea enorme, no las encontraremos nunca.   
  
- Ya es tarde asi que no pueden estar en ningun lugar a la vista - dijo James ya algo agitado por la carrera. - Tengo un idea del lugar donde pueden andar...  
  
Se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca no sin antes casi chocar con la Sra. Norris de frente, pero lograron detenerse antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
James llevo a Remus hasta la pared donde estaba la entrada a la antigua biblioteca.  
  
Cuando entraron Remus se quedo con la boca abierta debia haber como un millon de libros ahi. James buscaba su varita que se habia caido cuando entraron.   
  
- Que es esto?  
  
- Una biblioteca.  
  
- Hoy estas muy vivo no?  
  
- No en realidad.  
  
James encontro su varita e ilumino la habitacion con ella en busca de alguna señal.  
  
- Cuando descubriste este lugar?- pregunto Remus en voz baja sin pensarlo.  
  
- Shhhhhh, silencio. Escucha.   
  
Intentaron escuchar algo.  
  
- Alguien llora. Lo oyes?  
  
- Si... pero como si estuviera muy lejor no?  
  
- En el ultimo piso quizas.  
  
Mientras subian en silencio por las escaleras James penso que seguramente se trataba de Sol, no era la primera vez que la encontraba llorando en ese lugar... Llegaron al ultimo piso pero no encontraron a nadie aunque se escuchaban mas alto los llorosos.  
  
- Aqui James, escucha.- James se acerco a su amigo que estaba con la oreja pegada a un estante.   
  
- Debe ser otro pasadiso.- susurro Remus.- Oye, por que estamos hablando en vos baja?- pregunto a continuacion subiendo el volumen.  
  
James no respondio, en vez de eso se acerco a los estantes que estaba llenos de polvo y libros , toco como si se tratara de una puerta.  
  
- Lily? Sol?- pregunto.   
  
Los llorosos pararon. Unos segundos despues la estanteria se corrio dejando ver otro corredor de estantes ocultos y a una chica que era sin duda la dueña de los llorosos que habian escuchado.  
  
- Lily!!! que ha sucedido? - James nunca habia visto asi a la pelirroja.  
  
Inesperadamente la bruja corrio a abrazar al mago de pelo oscuro. Este sin raccionar se quedo con la boca abierta de sorpresa hasta que atino a responder el abrazo, no pudo evitar undir su rostro en el cabello de ella y estrecharla con fuerza... Habia soñado tantas veces con eso.   
  
Fue una sensacion extraña: como si se hubiera parado el tiempo y a la vez fueran unos segundos eternos. Ninguno de los dos se queria separar, pero cuando Lily se calmo James la alejo un poco aunque sin soltarla del todo.  
  
Remus mientras se habia quedado incomodamente callado sin saber que hacer ni que decir pero con una profunda comprension de lo importante que era ese momento para su amigo.  
  
El momento magico habia pasado dejando en su lugar al silencio que abarcaba todo el lugar por mas que en sus mentes todo era ruido, escandalo de sentimientos encontrados.  
  
- Nos sentamos? - fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio decir a Remus para cortar el silencio, los otros dos asintieron.   
  
- Nos podrias contar que ha sucedido? Pense James nos dijo que habias quedado en encontranos en las cocinas junto con Sol.  
  
- Asi fue...pero...no he logrado encontrarla. La busque por todos lados, pregunte por ella a sus compañeras de cuarto pero nadie la ha visto en toda la noche! No se que hacer !  
  
- Por que no fuiste a hablar con nosotros? te hubieramos ayudado a buscarla.  
  
Lily no respondio la pregunta de James.   
  
- Bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es averiguar donde esta Sol, pero por que piensas que algo le ha ocurrido.  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho, no esta por ningun lado. Ella nunca sale de su sala comun fuera de horarios, no se puede permitir el lujo de ser descubierta rompiendo las reglas, aunque a vez viene aca, nada mas. Necesito encontrarla.  
  
- Tranquila, la encontraremos. - Respondio James con un tono un poco mas frio que el normal.  
  
Remus noto algo de tension se habia formado entre esos dos. A James siempre le habia gustado mucho Lily, pero quizas sus sentimientos estaban cambiando... presentia que Sol tenia algo que ver con aquello. Desde que la habia conocido su amigo habia cambiado bastante, sentia como si hubiera crecido, madurado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Sol tenia la cualidad de hacer que James se comporte casi como un adulto, lo cual nadie habia conseguido hasta el momento.  
  
En ese instante una tenue luz ilumino la estancia, la puerta que daba al pasillo estaba abierta. Todo giraron su mirada y pudieron ver a Sol, sola y mojada. Al notar que varios pares de ojos la miraban Sol levanto la vista hacia ellos. Una mueca de disgusto atraveso su rostro.  
  
- Donde estabas? estaba muerta de preocupacion! pense que te habia sucedido algo!.  
  
- Pues a decir verdad no se te ve muy preocupada...- y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada ni hacer nada Sol salio nuevamente de la vieja biblioteca - Adios!.  
  
James y Lily se miraron, fue ahi cuando notaron que seguian abrazados firmemente, si decir una palabra se soltaron. La oscuridad oculto lo avergonzados que estaban.  
  
- Voy a hablar con ella.- Nadie detuvo a James.  
  
Despues de que se hubo ido, ni Remus ni Lily dijeron nada.  
  
- Quisieras ir a tomar algo a las cocinas?- Djo Remus con una nota de compacion en su voz.  
  
- ... Gracias.   
  
  
  
  
  
James corria por los pasillos de Hogwarts a la mitad de la noche, habia pasado antes por el lugar donde escondia su capa de invisibilidad para poder seguir con su busqueda tranquilamente. Sentia que habia llegado la hora de hablar seriamente con Sol, se debian aclarar muchas cosas.  
  
La encontro sentada debajo de un tapiz, detras de una estatua en el tercer piso abrazandose las rodillas llorando... no era la primera vez que la veia asi, pero esta vez experimentaba un sentimiento de culpa que la primera vez no habia sentido. Se saco la capa dejandose ver. Sol lo miro algo sorprendida durante un segundo para luego apartar la mirada, escondiendola entre sus brazos. A James se le hizo un revoltijo el corazon, esa mirada llena de pena y sufrimiento lo habia destrazado. Respiro profundamente intentado juntar valor para decir lo que tenia que decir.  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo.- La voz le temblo mas de lo que hubiera deseado.  
  
Por unos momento penso que no iba a responderle, estaba por repetir la pregunta cuando Sol hablo.  
  
- Ahora no. No puedo.  
  
- Mañana podra ser?- dijo James intentado ser amable pero sin darse por vencido.  
  
Sol no respondio, asi que lo tomo por una afirmacion.  
  
- Te esperare en el lago, cerca de los arboles a la hora de la cena.- Sin esperar respuesta, sintiendose culpable, con un nudo en el estomago y ganas de vomitar se fue a su habiatcion dejando sola a Sol en la oscuridad, en su oscuridad.   
  
  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente James bajo solo a desayunar ya que sus amigos se habian ido sin el.  
  
- Hola - James no se encontraba de animos para peliar ese dia, asi que omitio decir nada acerca de no haberlo levantado.  
  
- Ohhhhh miren quien se ha levantado! pense que dormirias para siempre, cielo.- Remus dio un codazo a Sirius para que este se callara. Su amigo no estaba para bromas.  
  
- La Dama Gorda nos dijo que no te veia muy bien anoche, asi que pensamos que podrias faltar ahi a clases, por eso no te levantamos- Remus le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo.  
  
- Oh, gracias pero ya me encuentro bien.  
  
- Pues la verdad que disimulas muy bien, cualquiera diria que te acaba de pisar Dragon.- Remus volvio a pegarle a Sirius...- Que? solo intentaba subirle el animo!. La verdad es que cuantos problemas nos causas estas mujer... pero nada le podemos hacer. No podemos vivir sin ellas verdad?.  
  
- Pues por lo visto tu no. Vi a esa chica de 6 pegarte una buena cachetada.  
  
- Callate, Peter. No me la merecia.  
  
- Y la de la chica de 7 tampoco?  
  
- No estoy seguro de haberme merecido esa...  
  
Todo rieron de la actitud del galan de Hogwarts. Incluyendo a James, sus amigos siempre le subian el animo.  
  
- Vamos James come algo.  
  
En ese momento todos miraron asi arriba. El correo estaba llegando. Un monton de lechuzas se dirijieron a las distintas mesas.   
  
Peter recibio una carta de su padre, retandolo por sus ultimas calificaciones.  
  
Remus una pequeña racion de chocololate enviada por su madre, no era mucho pero sabia que era lo mejor que podia costearse.  
  
James no recibio nada ese dia, se asomo por el hombro de Sirius para ver que es lo que le habia llegado. Sabia que a Sirius ya no le escribia nadie de su familia porque se habia ido a vivir solo desde hacia un año, o poco mas.   
  
- Siiiii!!! Esto si que te va a subir el animo Prongs. - A nadie le llamo demasiado la atencion el ruido que estaban haciendo esos cuatro ya que estaban de lo mas acostumbrados, los profesores ya ni se molestaban, ademas despues de todo era su ultimo año... la mesa iba a estar muy silenciosa cuando ellos se fueran.  
  
- Pues dinos que sucede Padfood - dijo Remus.  
  
- Lean esto. - Dijo tendiendoles una carta algo larga escrita con una letra muy elaborada, fina ademas de prolija. Sin duda se trataba de alguien dedicado y cuidadoso.  
  
  
  
Querido Sirius,   
  
  
  
A sido una grata sorpresa recibir noticias tuyas, saber que andas bien y que pronto seras todo un mago. Casi no recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi, eras tan solo un pequeño. Han ocurrido tantas cosas desde entonces... Me he enterado de tu cambio de domicilio, y no puedo hacer mas que felicitarte sobrino, ese no era un ambiete para ti. Como esta tu hermano? supongo que aun lo veras en Hogwarts, el debe estar en segundo año ya, como pasa el tiempo...  
  
Acerca del tema que me contaste debo darte la feliz noticia que estare gustoso en ayudarte. Me estoy vovilviendo viejo sabes? Ya no puedo cargar con tanta facilidad los libros ni subirme a las estanterias mas altas por lo cual me vendria muy bien algo de sangre joven. Las horas de trabajo no seran demasiadas y bastante flexilbes porque no la necesito para atender normalmente, solo para acomodar un poco los libros, controlar bien los pedidos, las cuentas ( tampoco ando viendo muy bien) y otros menesteres sin demasiada impotancia. EL sueldo no sera mucho, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarla todo lo que pueda. Conoci a sus padres en mi epoca de colegio. Eramos parte de equipo de Quidditch, asi que apesar de ser de distintos años me hice muy amigo del padre de ella, perdimos contacto cuando sali de Hogwarts y lamento muchisimo la noticia de su fallecimiento, asi que estare contento ademas de tener algo de compania. Dile que cuando tenga tiempo se de una vuelta por mi tienda.  
  
Espero que me vuelvas a escribir pronto.   
  
  
  
Con cariño, Liruos   
  
Por unos ,momentos nadie dijo nada como si estuvieran tratando de en contrar sentido a lo que la carta significaba para cada uno.   
  
- Sirius, eso quiere decir lo que yo estoy pensando?- dijo James.  
  
- Que ser un viejo decrepito es horrible si.  
  
- No, tonto! SOl consiguio trabajo! eso es genial!  
  
- Pense que iba a costar mucho mas.   
  
- Jajaja, eso es gracias a la superioridad de su amigo.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- No sera mejor dicho a las coneciones de mi amigo...  
  
- Bueno, bueno por ahi va.   
  
Todos se divirtieron ese desayuno y James hacia mucho que no estaba de tan buen humor.   
  
  
  
  
  
Nuevamente dio vuelta la cabeza y no encontro a nadie mirandolo. Desde que salio del desayuno tenia la sensacion de que lo estaban mirando, pero no podia saber quien era. Seguramente solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Ahora estaba sentado en la clase de Encantamientos, caulquier otro dia la habria utilizado para dormir o gastar alguna broma pero no se sentia de animos, apesar de que los examanes de EXTASIS estaban cada dia mas cerca.   
  
Cerca de el, Remus observo todo: como una peliroja miraba a su amigo para despues quitarla dirigiendola hacia otro lado justo a tiempo, ya que James justo se habia girado al sentirse observado. Todo eso le daba mala espina, algo de lo que no estaba enterado, algo muy importante, estaba teniendo lugar enfrente de sus ojos y no sabia que era exactamente.  
  
Lily se sentia mal, increiblemente mal, y no estaba segura por que, o quizas lo sabia pero no queria admitirlo? no podia evitar mirarlo, que le sucedia? acaso los encantos de Potter finalmente habian hecho mella en ella, esos encantos de los cuales se creia inmune eternamente?. Pero tambien estaba Sol no habia podido hablar con ella... sin quererlo dejo salir un profunso suspiro, se sostuvo la cabeza con la mano como si le pesara demasiado, aunque lo que le pasaba mucho en realidad era otra cosa....  
  
- Señorita Evans, acaso mi clase es demasiado pesada o aburrida para ud.? - le pregunto el profesor directamente. Todos se voltearon a verla.  
  
- Ehh, no, no claro que no profesor, disculpe.- dijo Lily deseando desapareser en ese mismo momento.  
  
- Entonces le recomiendo que baje de la luna o de donde quiera que este y se concentre en la clase, lo dejare pasar por esta vez porque es ud. pero la proxima vez que deba llamerle la atencion por algo asi su casa tendra un par de puntos menos y ud. un par de horas libres menos , ha quedado claro, señorita Evans?.  
  
- Si, profesor, disculpe.  
  
- Bien, entonces continuemos con la clase.  
  
Lily se volvio a sentar, con las mejillas rojas de verguenzas dispuesta a prestar atencion a lo que era realmente importante... la clase.  
  
James se encontaba tan perturbado como la peliroja, se sorprendio bastante la llamada de atencion hacia Evans, era la primera vez en casi 7 años que pasaba. Intento consentrarse en la clase pero le fue imposible. La charla que le esperaba con Sol por alguna razon lo ponia muy nervioso... que iba a decirle?.   
  
  
  
Y a pesar de que James deseaba que la hora de la cena nunca llegase , inevitablemente llego, James respiro profundamente intantado darse animos y salio del castillo para dirigirse al lago. El momento habia llegado.  
  
Sol ya se encontraba en al orilla del lago, estaba aunque sea un poco mejor que la noche anterior, lo cual no era mucho. Eso no le hizo las cosas mas faciles a James.  
  
- ... ehhh...hola...- comenzo James. Sol lo miro por primera vez en mucho tiempo directamente a los ojos. James se estremecio.  
  
- Llegas en retrazo.  
  
- Disculpa.  
  
Se presento un incomodo silencio.  
  
- Dime, en verdad, que es lo que sientes por mi?- la pregunta de Sol lo tomo totalmente desprevenido.  
  
- Sinceramente ...no lo se. Crei que solo eras una amiga, crei que solo queria ayudarte pero...  
  
- Y tampoco sabes lo que sientes por Lily?  
  
James no respondio.  
  
- Lo sabes tan bien como yo. La quieres o me lo niegas?  
  
James tampoco respondio.  
  
- Eso imagine. Entonces por que me diste tantas esperazas? no es justo, no puedo competir con Lily, ella es... y yo soy tan...- Fue interrupida.  
  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo... quiero a Lily desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Sol no pudo retener mas las lagrimas. Y otra vez la lluvia comenzo a caer en silencio, a ellos no les importo.  
  
- En serio, mi intencion nunca fue causarte daño... yo lo pense en ayudarte...  
  
- Lily tenia razon, lo que pasa es que piensas mal.  
  
- Ojala pudiera decir que sentir... pero no puedo. Lily no me ama y lo mas probable es que nunca lo haga, pero yo igual la...  
  
- Ohh, por dios no te pongas a autocompadecerte ahora. Tu sabes muy bien. Me voy del colegio pasado mañana, me llego un carta de mi madre, me necesita. Ya hable con el director.  
  
- Solo dime.... Lily lo sabe?  
  
- No.  
  
- Piensas decirselo?  
  
- Es que acaso lo unico que te importa es Lily???!!!! me voy pasado mañana, lo mas probable es que nunca volvamos a vernos y a ti lo unico que te importa es lo que siente Lily, te crei un poco mas centrado. - Sin que James pudiera decir nada Sol se largo a correr.  
  
James intento seguirla pero justo cuando entro por la puerta principal se encontro de frente con....  
  
Continuara....  
  



End file.
